Country Corn Flakes
Country Corn Flakes (formerly called "Country Corn Flakes with Rice" from 1962 to 1968) is a cereal by General Mills and is still sold in some areas. This is a country-flavored version of Kellogg's Corn Flakes. The cereal was introduced in 1962. When the cereal was introduced, the mascot was a scarecrow who appeared in only one commercial which took about 10 seconds. It had a banjo tne playing in the background, and the scarecrow said "Great shape! New flakes! Country Corn Flakes with rice! Try 'em!" The next year from 1963 to the mid 1970s, the mascot(s) were a live action version of the couple from Grant Wood's famous American Gothic painting (modeled after Wood's sister Nan Wood and their dentist Byron McKeeby. This time they are known as Ma and Pa Flake), referring the cereal as "double toasted, double crisp 'n good". They appeared in three commercials, one released in 1965 (colored in black and white), and two where the jingle is playing in the background and how they describe the cereal from 1966 to 1969 (the 60sec version is in color, and the 30sec version is in black and white also). The cereal has five commercials in total. 1962-1969 There are several packaging designs, using the same background which is a blazing day with a field of corn and a house far away in the distance. A bowl with the Country Corn Flakes cereal is on the bottom left. Each one consisted of: *1962-1965: **"country CORN FLAKES" with "CORN FLAKES" bigger. **"with RICE" is placed under "FLAKES". **Above the farmhouse is "Goodness FROM CORN AND RICE IN EVERY FLAKE" with "Goodness" in the same font as the "G". **"NET WT 11 OZ" is on the bottom right. **Right when the cereal was introduced, a yellow daytime scenery was used, but later changed to blue. *1965-1966: The entire box is in black in white like in the commercial. Another version was where the box was reverted back to color. Here, "Country" (with the "C" capitalized) is bigger and "CORN FLAKES" (still in all uppercases) is smaller. *1966-1968: Same as the first design, except: **The cereal name is in a yellow western font. **A picture of the American Gothic couple is seen on the bottom right. Note: it was recycled from the commercial but they colorized it. *1968-1969: Same as the 1966 packaging, except: **The cereal name is in a normal Arial font with "COUNTRY" in uppercases and "corn flakes" in lowercases. **Above the couple's portrait is "DOUBLE TOASTED CRISPNESS" and below that "Goodness OF NEW COOKED-IN-CRISPNESS". **Below the farmhouse is "NET WT 7 OZ". 1969-1973 Packaging consisted of: *A wood background. *"Country Corn Flakes" (with "Country" bigger and "Corn Flakes" smaller) in yellow and in a western font. A registered trademark "®" symbol colored white is next to "Country". *A bowl of the Country Corn Flakes below the product name with a blue tin pitcher pouring the CCF in the bowl. *"Stays Crispier in Milk!" in the same color and font as the product name is on top of the pitcher. *"NET WT 15 OZ (425 grams)" on the bottom right. 1973-1989 Same as before, except it consisted of: *The wood background is brighter. *The "®" symbol is yellow. *Grass is added on the bottom. *The bowl is moved next to the product name. *The pitcher is excluded. *"NET WT 15 OZ - FAMILY SIZE" on the botom left. 1989-2000 It consisted of: *A dark brown wood backgorund. *A green frame with a peeled corn on the cob on the top with the words "COUNTRY CORN FLAKES" stacked word-by-word with "FLAKES" arched and the "S" bigger. *Below "FLAKES" is a wooden rectangle with "Great Day Starter". *A blue bowl with a spoon lifting the CCF up. 2000-2003 Packaging consisted of: *A white (later green) background. *"Country Corn Flakes" (with "Country" in Times New Roman font, arched, and "Corn Flakes" in Jokerman font, jazzed up. Each word is stacked one by one) in white and outlined goldish-red placed on a green framing. *Three corn on the cobs are between the cereal name. *A bowl with the CCF and a spoon lifting the CCF up. *Serving size boxes have "NET WT 11/16 OZ (19g)" on the bottom right. 2003-present Same as before, except: *"Country Corn Flakes" is in one jazzed up font. *The three corn on the cobs are removed. *Only the spoon is shown. Variants: *2005-2008: For three years, a green background was used. Category:Breakfast Food Category:Cereal Category:General Mills Category:Missing Picture(s) Category:Food